1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an active solid state semiconductor device, and more particularly, pertains to a photovoltaic semiconductor device which is horizontal multijunction series-array solar battery having a monocrystalline body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of photovoltaic semiconductor devices, also known as solar cells, it has been a general practice to solder individual cells together, also known as shingling the cells, to thereby form an array of cells.
Such solar cell arrays have been unsatisfactory in that the resultant array required a relatively large area for the interconnection of the cells in addition to being a very labor-intensive and expensive process, a process which has not lent itself to automation. Also, the solar cell arrays have been unreliable.
A photovoltaic cell is disclosed in FIG. 12 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,012, issued on Nov. 23, 1976 to the inventor of the present invention which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art photovoltaic semiconductor devices by providing a horizontal multijunction series-array solar battery with a monocrystalline body having reduced parasitic series resistance and high collection efficiency.